


morning bloodshine

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Fire, Fleeing the Country, Gen, Herpes, Meg Snaps, Murder, Patricide, Stewie Kills Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Brian finds a nasty surprise





	morning bloodshine

One day Brian woke up and decided to give everyone herpes. But when he came downstairs Lois and Peter were dead, Chris was tied up, and Stewie and Meg were holding guns.

"holy shit what the fuck happened down here?!"

"Dad called me a skank" said Meg

"And Lois was pissing me off" added Stewie.

"But what about Chris?" Brian asked.

"We're gonna light him on fire. Then we gotta get outta here before the cops show up," said Meg. "except not Joe cause he's just a wheelchair dude now"

Brian decided to help them leave town. besides, he didn't have herpes anymore so he couldn't give it to anyone.


End file.
